


Suprise, Waverly!

by internetlesbian



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, birthday surprise, i cant wait for season 2, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetlesbian/pseuds/internetlesbian
Summary: Waverly has never left Purgatory. Little does she know that the two people she loves the most in this world have planned a suprise for her birthday. Romance ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wynonna, stop! You can't pack that! Listen to me for once please. No I don't care that she's your sister. Just for once, let me be right. What? Fine. Whatever. Just know that she's gonna kill you. Yeah meet us at the homestead at 8:00. She's gonna love it. Bye!"

Nicole hung up the phone. It was always difficult trying to control an Earp, especially the oldest who seemed to not care about anyone else's perspective. She knew she could never trust Wynonna to pack for Waverly, but it was vital that her girlfriend's birthday present remained a suprise. Nicole checked her watch. 6:32. She had a while before she had to wake up her beautiful sleeping girlfriend and take her to the meeting spot. 

Nicole began packing herself. What does one wear in England? Everyone knows it rains a lot, but it was mid summer so should she pack shorts? Nicole sighed. This was going to be the best birthday gift ever.

7:30 a.m - Nicole's Flat

"Baby, wake up. I said wake up. Happy birthday!" Nicole whispered. Waverly fluttered her eyelashes open to see her love, smiling, dimples and all. Nicole pulled the smaller woman in for a kiss. "Waves, this is gonna sound odd but you need to get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere." Waverly opened her mouth to protest, but Nicole stoppered it with a kiss. Waverly swing her legs out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. What was going on.

8:05 a.m - The Homestead 

"In my defence I said 8, but you should know by now that your sister simply does not listen!" Nicole was frustrated. Of all times she needed Wynonna, now was the biggest. Waverly deserved a nice birthday and both her loved ones knew it. Everntually, the oldest sister emerged with 3 suitcases and multiple bags. "What's going on?" Waverly questioned. "Nic? Wynonna?". Nicole and Wynonna shared a look. "Waves, we're taking you to England!"


	2. Haught Damn

"England? But Nicole I've never even left Purgatory!" Waverly burst into tears. This is not how Nicole and Wynonna wanted it to go. "Look we can cancel it if you want, I know that you're a planner and I should probably have checked with you first but I want you to have a good birthday and..." she rambled. Waverly looked up, her teary face glistening in the morning sunlight. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you Nicole." The two shared a passionate kiss. Wynonna rolled her eyes and muttered "What about me? This wouldn't have been possible without yours truly." Waverly broke off the kiss and hugged her sister. "Well we should probably get going right guys?"

"Haught-stuff, did you remeber the tickets?" Wynonna said, sorting out the bags. There was a large amount of traffic on the way to the airport, so the gang were running late. They had met up with Doc and Dolls at the airport, on time as expected, and the fivesome were busy checking in. Nicole produced three shiny tickets for the pocket of her trousers. Wynonna, like a greedy toddler, grabbed her ticket and walked off. Waverly sighed. "There's no helping her you know." She grabbed the older woman's hand as they headed off.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys!" Wynonna screamed. Doc was exasperated "Ma'am, I have told you we simply cannot consume anymore alcohol, or I'm afraid they won't let us onto the aeroplane contraption." Nicole and Waverly giggled. If there was one person who could control her, it was Soc.  
"I wasn't thinking about that actually, but the flight's gate is closing in like 3 minutes, which I thought you'd want to know..." Dolls nodded. Everyone looked at the board. They really did have 3 minutes. "RUN!" screamed Waverly.

They made it in the nick of time. The air stewardess rolled her eyes as she saw the group. "We only have one pair of seats next to each other, the rest are scattered. You'll have to make do" she said in a monotone voice as she showed them to their seats. The crew has previously agreed that Nicole and Waverly should sit Hecht to each other, because no one wanted to be next the other pining for her girlfriend. "Nicky, I'm nervous." Waverly stated as she looked out onto the only place that she'd ever known. Nicole squeezed her hand. "I love you baby, we'll be fine. Besides I'm more worried about Wynonna and what the crew are going to say about her ordering alcohol. As if on cue, the loved up pair heard shouting coming from behind them, "How dare you refuse to sell me alcohol? It is in my god given right to have a drink on one of you're shitty flights!" Waverly ignored her elder sister and snuggled into her girlfriend. Wynonna would be Wynonna after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's the same day but I decided who doesn't want a second part of this? Go follow my Instagram @internetlesbian ok thanks bye

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever fic so judge me softly. I hope you enjoyed it, come back for more!


End file.
